Totsugeki! Gekkan Pro Tennis (Yukimura)
Totsugeki! Gekkan Pro Tennis (突撃！月刊プロテニス［幸村精市編], Assault! Monthly Professional Tennis) is the 6th track to Yukimura's mini-album Prologue. Lyrics Kanji= 「芝!!　ついに、ついに幸村精市の特集が決まったぞ!!」 「やったーーーッ!!!」 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ!!　君をストーク　隠してもムダさ!! 涼やかな　その瞳　みずうみ「え？…」 波をうつ　この髮は　聖者の写し絵か「そんな…」 にぎやかな　ひとゴミを　步けば「步けば？」 人波が　割れてゆく　まるでモーゼみたい「…フッ」 校庭の　花に手をやる　ああ　なんて清らに 目を閉じて　風を聴いてる　なんて　なんて　おごそかなの 俺に（君に）密着してもたぶん（ぶん） きっとつまらないはず　それでも　いいならどうぞ 俺の（君の）何を知りたいのでしょう？（でしょ） 全てを隠さずに見せると　いうのに 「か、肝心なことが聞けないっっ」 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ!!　君をストーク　隠してもムダさ!! 試合では　凄みさえたたえて「この目が？」 誰もかも　一瞬で　足元にかしずく「もう…」 五感さえ　奪い取る　御技（みわざ）は「大げさですよ」 復活の　奇跡さえ　霞ませる果てなさ「ですから」 心まで　透かして見える？　ねえ　それはつらいの？ 未来まで　感じてるの？　だから　どこか　儚げなの？ 俺を（君を）崇めるような視線（せん） 神の思し召しなら　迷わず　受け入れながら 俺は（君は）俺のめざす光に（りに） 導かれるまま進んでく　それだけ 「ミ、ミーハーなこと聞いてもいい？」 「お手柔らかに」 「キューーーン!!」 神の子は　神か人か　追うほど謎めいてく 言えるのは　後光のような　そのオーラ!! 俺に（君に）密着してもたぶん（ぶん） きっとつまらないはず　それでも　いいならどうぞ 俺の（君の）何を知りたいのでしょう？（でしょ） 全てを隠さずに見せると　いうのに 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ!!　君をストーク　隠してもムダさ!! 君をスクープ　隠してもダメさ!!　君をストーク　隠してもムダさ!! 「記者さん、苦労かけました」 |-| Romaji= "Shiba!! Tsui ni, tsui ni Yukimura Seiichi no tokushuu ga kimatta zo!!" "Yattaaa!!!" Kimi wo sukuupu kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo sutooku kakushitemo muda sa!! Suzuyaka na sono hitomi mizuumi (ee...?) Nami wo utsu sono kami wa seija no utsushie ka (sonna...) Nigiyaka na hitogomi wo arukebe (arukeba?) Hitonami ga wakareteyuku marude mooze mitai (...ffu) Koutei no hana ni te wo yaru aa nante kiyoraka ni me wo tojite kaze wo kiiteru nante nante ogosoka na no Ore ni (kimi ni) micchakushitemo tabun (bun) Kitto tsumaranai hazu soredemo ii nara douzo Ore no (kimi no) nani wo shiritai no deshou? (desho) Subete wo kakusazu ni miseru to iu no ni "Ka-kanjin na koto ga kikenaiii" Kimi wo sukuupu kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo sutooku kakushitemo muda sa!! Shiai de wa sugomi sae tataete (kono me ga?) Daremokamo isshun de ashimoto ni kashizuku (mou...) Gokan sae ubaitoru miwaza wa (oogesa desu yo) Fukkatsu no kiseki sae kasumaseru hatenasa (desu kara) Kokoro made sukashite mieru? Nee sore wa tsurai no? Mirai made kanjiteru no? Dakara dokoka hakanage na no? Ore wo (kimi wo) agameru you na shisen (sen) Kami no oboshimeshi nara mayowazu ukeirenagara Ore wa (kimi wa) ore no mezasu hikari ni (rini) Michibikareru mama susundeku soredake "Mi-miihaa na koto kiitemo ii?" "Oteyawarakani" "Kyuuun!!" Kami no ko wa kami ka hito ka Ou hodo ni nazomeiteku Ieru no wa gokou no you na sono oora!! Ore ni (kimi ni) micchakushitemo tabun (bun) Kitto tsumaranai hazu soredemo ii nara douzo Ore no (kimi no) nani wo shiritai no deshou? (desho) Subete wo kakusazu ni miseru to iu no ni Kimi wo sukuupu kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo sutooku kakushitemo muda sa!! Kimi wo sukuupu kakushitemo dame sa!! Kimo wo sutooku kakushitemo muda sa!! "Kisha-san, kurou kakemashita" |-| English= "Shiba!! At last, we've finally get to do a special feature on Yukimura Seiichi!!" "Yippeee!!!" You're gonna be our scoop, you can't hide from us!! We're gonna stalk you, it's no use trying to hide!! Those eyes, tranquil like a lake. (eh...?) That wazy hair, like a saint's work of art. (that's a bit...) If he were to walk through a crowd of people (if I do?) they'd move apart as if he were Moses. (...hahaha) Aah, such elegance, as your hand brushes against the flowers at school. Close your eyes and listen to the wind saying "How can he be so majestic?" Perhaps (haps) if you keep following me (you) around you'll surely find it a bit boring but please go ahead if you want to. What is it (is it) you'd like to know about me (you)? Even though I said I wouldn't hide anything. "You haven't told be anything important!" You're gonna be our scoop, you can't hide from us!! We're gonna stalk you, it's no use trying to hide!! During a match his intimidating presence must be praised (is it my eyes?) In an instant everyone's at his feet waiting to serve him (Come on) His skill that steals all five sense (now you're exaggerating) Even overshadows his miraculous come-back (like I said) Can you see it in your heart? Is it painful? Will you feel it in the future? Any weakness at all? The way everyone looks (looks) at me (you) with admiration, if this is what the Gods graced me with then I'll accept it unhesitatingly. For me (you), aiming for the for the light (light) I'm after, as it guides my way all I want is to move forward. "C-could you tell me what interests you right now?" "Ok, but please go easy on me." "Eeeep!!" Is the child of the Gods himself a god or a man? Though we look for an answer, it's still a mystery. The only hint is his halo-like aura!! Perhaps (haps) if you keep following me (you) around you'll surely find it a bit boring but please go ahead if you want to. What is it (is it) you'd like to know about me (you)? Even though I said I wouldn't hide anything. You're gonna be our scoop, you can't hide from us!! We're gonna stalk you, it's no use trying to hide!! You're gonna be our scoop, you can't hide from us!! We're gonna stalk you, it's no use trying to hide!! "Reporters, I hope I haven't been too difficult." Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics